


Actions Speak Louder

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Not even relationship so much as implied interest, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don gives Norman some advice and leaves him with more to think about as he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwolves/gifts).



> These long weekends are going to have all of you spoiled. It's just another short drabble but the two I have in the works are seriously taking my full attention from any other long story. Hopefully they'll make up for it in the long run.

        The fire fight had been brutal, both sides losing too many people. Norman doubts it'll be something he could get used to. The nightly watches and hours of travel were nothing compared to the fire fights, minor annoyances that came with war really. He rubs his face and stares down the road, listening more than actually looking for anything with how dark it was. He was only one of two other posts, three people awake around the last minute camp at all times. He had heard Sergeant Collier sit behind him about ten minutes ago, neither of them saying a word. He was more than happy to sit in the quiet but Sergeant Collier seemed to have a different idea. "It's your conscience that's going to get you by the end of this. I can tell." This wasn't what Norman wanted to talk about and he hopes the lack of response is enough of a hint. Apparently it had a different meaning to the man.  
        "The things you do in the war, it doesn't mean you're bad because you wouldn't do it outside of it.  
        "I don't-"  
        "You're conscience will still be clean by the end of this, Norman." The sergeant was always quick to cut someone off, especially as he was making a point.  
        "My conscience is fine. I get it, okay? For all you and Boyd seem to think of me, I'm not going to shatter. This-" Norman motions around them. "This is still..surreal." He closes his eyes tight and scrubs a hand over his tired eyes. "Those guys were really good men, Sarge. They didn't deserve what happened." The hand on his shoulder is firm and warm.  
        "They were good men. That's why we're going to keep in this fight. Gonna win for them and us."  
        "I guess." Norman sighs, wincing as he's shaken and he feels like he's about to rattle right out of his skin.  
        "Don't guess. That won't save no one, that won't bring the dead back to life. They ain't the first and sure as hell before the end of this won't be the last." The sergeant pulls him back to sit beside him instead of in front and Norman doesn't fight it. "There's a lot of good boys out there, a lot of good men. Same goes for the bad ones. It'll even out in the end." Norman nods slowly, looking up at the stars as he opens his eyes again, not bothered by the arm around his shoulders. The touch was nice, nothing like the way that Grady liked to 'love tap' his shoulder or Gordo nudging him around.  
        "Think so?" His voice is quiet as he seeks the answers to make something in this seem okay.  
        "I didn't. But Bible does and I think I could believe that man if he told me the world was flat, ain't lied to me yet. So, now I really do believe it. It gets easier to do what's needed." Norman doesn't miss the way Don avoid using the word right, replacing it with needed. Because even he couldn't believe that this was right.  
        "When?" Norman let's his eyes slip closed again as Don's fingers card through his hair, untangling the strands.  
        "Soon. You jus' got here. But it will happen and your conscience will be okay." Chapped lips press against Norman's temple before Don was getting up and he can hear the crunch of boots as he walks away. He turns to look in his direction, the man's outline just barely visible as he returned to the hulking shadow of the tank. He felt more settled now at the least, hopeful that the firefights would cease being so shocking, if the late night talks ended in chapped kisses(even ones to the forehead like that had been) Norman was sure it wouldn't take long to not be shocked anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you readers, thank you for all the love on my stories! You guys are awesome. My tumblr is still blastababy and I'm still open for business. This was for ASingleBreath. I know its not a whole lot of comfort but there's an opening for a lot of happy. Lol


End file.
